A Trainer's Best Friend
by A Terrible Beatboxer
Summary: Damien is late to start his Pokémon Adventure. But that doesn't mean it wont stop him from trying! Along the way, he will meet new friends, discover hidden secrets, and potentially, love. Rated M for smut as far as the eye can see.
1. Author's Note

A/N: Hey guys, so this is gonna just lay a foundation for you.

This is my first attempt at writing a story of any sort. Im a newbie. So, this is mostly going to be coming off the top of my head with minimal revisions… Basically im doing this for fun. But that doesn't mean I wont ensure everything is correctly spelled and makes sense. It will. I promise. At the end, if this manages to get a lot of support, ill do a rework and make things even better, if necessary. I can already see that i may get lazy in certain parts or simply my brain cant function at that time, but I want to get this sotry out as soon as i can :D

Im gonna try and make my main character a little more relatable to everyone, considering that I myself like when authors dont claim their original MC's as theirs. Makes for my own imagination to wander. What does this mean?

In terms of plot, what I want to try and write about is a teenager that was late to the Pokémon adventure, and starts out late. That being said, it doesn't mean hes any less experienced, oh no, not at all ;) I have a whole ten chapters planned out already, and then some. Knowing me, 3000 words will only cover one small plot point, so be prepared for a long ride.

Expect lots of smut. Lots of Lemons to be found here in the future. I love reading and dirty literature, so I'd like to think I can transfer it onto literary form. I've gotten positive feedback from other sources, so this'll put my skills to the test. ;)

If, by chance, I make you all hot and bothered, and possibly make you do more, please dont hesitate to mention it in a review. Itll show me that Im doing a good job, and if im not, itll help me improve!

Please review my story, any and all feedback will be graciously accepted!

Thanks in advance, and I hope you all enjoy my first story!


	2. Prologue

**Prologue: Judgement**

My hazy vision was slow to come back into focus. I blinked hard, trying to take in the unfamiliar environment. As my sight began to clear up, my ears sense a movement somewhere close by. I see a glimpse of an humanoid-like figure bounding out an open window, disappearing in the night sky. Through the window, I hear a dulled siren in the distance, but its getting closer.

Confused, I tried to sit up, but I couldn't move a single muscle in my body. Adrenaline started to kick in, as I started to panic, unsure of what was going on. The adrenaline cleared some of the fogginess in my senses I had left. I felt cold, colder than the tiled floor, and my whole body felt so weak and powerless. My eyes tracked a clothed figure moving closer and closer to me.

_What the fuck is going on?_ I was feeling helpless and weak as I lay sprawled on the floor, arms outstretched like a rag doll. _If only I had a Pokémon… All this wouldn't have happened!_ I thought desperately. The clothed figure noticed me and started to creep slowly in my direction. It was only later that I realized the supposed shady man was actually a police officer, but the fact that he was a police officer didn't even register in my brain; I was freaking the fuck out. My mind could only interpret the officer as a shady man with bad intentions. He started to speak, but his sentences became singular words in my head, and the only word I could make out from the officer's mouth was "Help." But whatever reassurance I had from that word was completely gone, as I saw the man start to unbuckle my belt.

_Oh god, no, please no. I'm gonna get raped by a fucking guy._ I thought over and over. My breaths started to increase in speed and depth, and soon I sensed the edge of my vision going black. The world around me started to fade into darkness as I slipped into unconsciousness.


	3. Awakening

**Chapter 1: Sweet Kiss**

I woke up in a hospital bed, surprised at how comfortably I woke up. It was as if I were waking up at noon on a lazy Sunday. I sat myself up a little in my bed, only to be greeted with a shot of pain in my chest.

A soothing voice next to me suddenly cooed, "Hey, you're still in no condition to move. Just relax and lay down." _What the...?_ I turned my head to the sound of the voice, to find that it belonged to a young and very attractive nurse with a look of relief on her face.

"Thank god you've come to." She said. "For a while there, we were worried you might not make it…" She said with genuine concern in her voice. My eyes were locked onto her, mesmerized by her sheer natural beauty. She had long, flowing blonde hair that curled at the ends, which complimented her soft, blue eyes. My eyes gazed lower, only to be greeted with an even better sight; her body was athletic and fit, and her uniform perfectly accentuated her curves and her... "womanly assets." I must've looked like I was about to faint, because she looked as if she were ready to spring into action and save my life a second time.

"Wait, I'm okay!" I said suddenly. I took a second to compose myself before speaking again. "My mind was just wandering for a second there, sorry." I managed to choke out a very fake sounding laugh at the end, and I'm pretty sure she heard me gulp dry air.

"Awh, no, it's my fault for trying to get you to talk right after you just woke up. Forgive me." The nurse said in that same soothing voice. "Go back to sleep, you need a bit more rest."

"No, no, really. I'm fine." I protested. The nurse looked unconvinced.

"I'm a really fast healer, I swear!" I tried again, but the nurse just gave me a shake of her head.

"I don't doubt it. Its only been two days since your…" she paused, her face grimacing as she thought of the appropriate word. "Incident." She said, visibly satisfied with her word choice. I, on the other hand, was very curious.

"Wait, what exactly happened?" I said, my confidence starting to come back.

"You mean you don't remember?" She said, incredulous. "This must've been worse than we thought…" she half mumbled to herself.

"Well, yeah. Considering the last thing I remember was lying down on the ground, and a really sketchy looking man was unbuckling my pants."

The nurse looked confused, and I began to think the entire experience might've taken place all in my head, but the sudden look of realization said it all.

"That was probably Officer Jenkins trying to help your shock." She said, matter-of-factly.

"What part of treating shock involves taking off my pants?" I asked, almost fearing her answer.

"Circulation." She said simply. "Didn't you want to know what happened anyway?" There was a twinge of impatience in the tone of her voice, as if she were explaining rudimentary addition to someone who should already know.

Had she been anyone else, I might've. She took my silence as a sign to proceed.

"Basically, you took the blunt of a high powered Pokémon attack to your chest. IT caused you to go into cardiac arrest; you went to shock, and as far as I know, that's what happened." The nurse said indifferently. "What I really want to know, is why does a 16 year old not have any Pokémon with him for protection…?" She said as she narrowed her eyes. I didn't pay attention, as her back was bent slightly and I could see down her generously revealing shirt, and trust me when I say this, this is the kinda shit that makes people drool. I'm pretty sure I did drool, because when she realized I was focusing on her chest, she pouted and replied in a teasing voice, "Huh. And to think I thought you were a nice kid…"

I snapped back to attention. "I'm no kid, I'm sixteen!" I exclaimed indignantly. "And besides, its not my fault you're so attractive."

"Still. A. Kid~" She said in a singsong voice as she bent over more, giving me a better view of her perfect breasts. She knew I liked what I saw. She was teasing me, and god damn it if she wasn't doing it well.

"If every ten year old kid can be trusted to go out in the wilderness, capture and tame wild animals, fight with them, bet on them, and even fuck them, a sixteen year old can be an adult." I slowly gritted out, frustrated that I cant get her back for her teasing while half controlling myself from leaping out from my bed and taking her right then and there. Not that I could anyway. Taking Pokémon attacks full on the chest tends to limit your physical abilities.

The nurse stood back up and put a finger on her lips, accentuating her curves. She pretended to ponder what I just said as if the last 5 minutes of flirting never happened. "You have a point…"

Trying to divert my own attention from her, I stammer out a forced, "Hey, uhh..." before squinting at her nametag, trying to make out the words.

"Alyssa." She pronounced each syllable with a slight cock of her head, while twirling some of her stray blonde hair with her finger.

_I wonder if she's actually interested in me, or just having fun making me miserable,_ I thought. By no means was I unattractive, being six foot tall and athletically built, but besides a casual hookup at a party, I've never really had too much girl attention before.

_Well, no one got lucky by sitting on their ass and worrying about it._ I think to myself before saying, "Alyssa," I repeated. "When my chest stops being such an asshole, you should come to my house for a movie." I stated firmly, surprising even myself how confident I sounded.

She smirked, and pretended to think for a while just to spite me before answering her reply. "I don't think that would be too bad of an idea..." she said, flirtiness back in her voice.

She gently placed her knee on the edge of my bed, and an arm over my body. She wrapped her other leg around mine, and I felt her soft tits press themselves on my chest, but surprisingly it didn't hurt at all. She then moved her face next to mine, and I felt her breath on the nape of my neck. She seemed to inhale deeply, as if taking in me scent before whispering in my ear, "When I was taking care of you over these last few days, I've gotten pretty used to seeing your body…" She paused before using her finger and tracing down my chest softly. "And I liked what I saw…"

My inner self was fighting not to touch her, to explore every last inch of her smoking hot body with my hands, and find all of her weak spots... Maybe then I could get my revenge for all of her teasing.

I gathered what little composure I had left before replying, "Its only fair that I get to see all of you then… I have a feeling I'd like what I'd see too…" I whispered back in the sexiest voice I could manage.

"Tsk, tsk… only good boys get rewards, you know…" She said in the sultriest voice I have ever heard. "You never even answered my question…"

Sheer curiosity killed my mood. "What? What question?" As far as I knew, she never asked any question.

She seemed to giggle at my ignorance. She got up off my immobile body with a certain grace only few people have, and flashed me a smile before opening the door to my room. "See you at 8 tomorrow, Damien."

"What's at 8?" I asked.

"Your medication, you dummy." She replied, smiling. And with that, she slipped through the door, closing it with a gentle _click._

The second the door closed, I couldn't contain the huge smile on my face any longer. _Did that really just fucking happen?_ My smile remained on my face as I started to slowly slip back to sleep.

Had I given a glance at the window, I would have seen two red piercing eyes observing me through the cover of the night. What I did not know is that the owner of these two eyes would change my life forever.

* * *

_Who could the eyes belong to? When will Damien get a Pokémon? How exactly did the event happen? Find out all that and more next time on "A Trainer's Best Friend!"_

* * *

**A/N: Well, now that that's outta the way, its 5:16AM here, and I just finished writing. Looking back, Im thinking to myself, "that escalated quite quickly." Come to think of it, I hardly even addressed some of the main premises of the story, but I want to make this a long, and enjoyable read with lots of in depth characters. Hopefully ive done so, but, think of Chapter 1 as an extended prologue.**

**Gardevoir and Alyssa are two love interests im thinking of at the moment... Any other potential love interest suggestions will be seriously considered. Ive got free time like a motherfucker. I can make it work. Just ass it in a review, por favor ahhah.**

**Wow im looking at it now, even my preview of my smut scene was a little lacking. I promise to rectify that next time. Maybe its just that its fucking 6AM now.**

**Im gonna get to bed before I lose my sanity.**

**Stay horny, my friends.**

**-An Awful Beatboxer**


End file.
